TheLoudHouseGX(NewChaptersComingSoon)
by APTheFanfictionGuyReturns
Summary: Lincoln Loud and his family move from Royal Woods to a new town called Greenburg. Lincoln meets lots of new friends and goes on fun adventures at Greenburg School (which is a joint Elementary and Middle School) Who knows what will happen next! New chapters will be released every day, so watch out!
1. BreakingNews

Lynn Loud Sr, Rita Loud and The Kids were sitting down on the couch while they broke some news.

The news that was to come would change the whole family's lives forever. Lynn Sr wasn't to sure of what was to come for the lives of his precious family.

"I'm sorry kids. I know you're gonna miss all your friends, but there is no employment around here, so we're moving to Greenberg so I can get a good job" announced Lynn Sr. "Also kids, pack your things, cause we're moving tomorrow!"

All the kids looked worried, Lincoln was worrying about what he was gonna do without Clyde, Luna was worried about Sam, and everybody else was just plain worried. Lincoln slowly walked upstairs to his bedroom, feeling very down. He was going to break the news to Clyde.

'Hey Clyde, I'm moving away' Lincoln texted.

'Where to?' replied Clyde

'A place called Greenburg' replied Lincoln

Over at his house, Clyde proceeded to burst into tears

'I'm gonna miss you buddy, at least we'll still be able to text each other. I hear a 10 year old boy by the name of Timmy Turner lives in Greenburg. I've also heard he moved there from a town called Dimmsdale 4 months ago. Me and him play video games online together' texted Clyde.

'Cool! I hope I'll be friends with him. Well, Bye Clyde' replied Lincoln.

Lincoln looked at the time, it said 10:00pm. Lincoln got on his PJs and went to bed. The next morning, Lincoln packed some of his things before going downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good morning everybody" greeted Lincoln.

"Morning, Son" said Lynn Sr.

"Enjoy your breakfast" said Lynn Sr and Rita in Unison.

"MOM!?!? Where's my guitar?!?!" asked Luna, Loudly. (No pun intended)

"Go find it yourself Luna! You're 14!!" yelled Rita, looking very irritated.

"I'll offer to help Luna find her guitar" said Lincoln.

"You're so kind, Lincoln. Go and help her find her guitar once you finish eating" replied Rita

After Luna found her guitar, The family went into Vanzilla to drop the kids off at their respective schools. Rita and Lynn Sr contacted their schools about the news, and farewell parties were thrown that day. Once the kids arrived home, they packed the rest of their things and headed into Vanzilla to drive to Greenburg. Unfortunately, apart from Lori crying over leaving Bobby behind, at around 11:30pm, Vanzilla crashed. The Loud family thought they were stuck forever, until a man in a cool-looking jacket came along. "Hello" a voice said.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Greenburg

"Who are you?" asked the Loud family in unison. "I'm Jason, I run a taxi service. I see your van has crashed. Would you like a lift in my taxi?!?! Jason looked a bit like Lori's boyfriend Bobby, but had much lighter skin and black hair. "Yes!" The kids said in unison. The Loud family got into Jason's taxi. They all drove off into the Arizona distance. A familiar song came onto the radio. "Now, here's I Found A Way, by Drake Bell" The Loud family had heard this song many times before, so they began to sing along. Lynn Jr, however, didn't want to sing along. She kicked her soccer ball onto the front car window! "Sorry, too much sports rush!" apologised Lynn Jr. "Okay Kids, we're almost in Greenburg, California!!!!!" announced Lynn Sr. "What will I do without Bobby Boo-Boo Bear?!?!" cried Lori. "It's okay sweetie, I bet Bobby will still text you" reassured Rita. Lisa then started explaining some scientific facts that everybody found very complicated. At about 4:00am, they arrived at their new house in Greenburg and went to sleep. At 8:00am, Lincoln and the family woke up to attend their new school. Lincoln, Lynn, Luna, Luan and Leni were going to be attending Greenburg school. The younger siblings were going to be attending a different school. Lincoln drunk Coca Cola before he went to school, because it would keep him awake throughout the day due to him getting only 4 hours of sleep the previous night. Once Lincoln finished his breakfast, he went outside and got onto the bus to go to school.

"Hi!" said a voice beside him. "OMG! Who are you?!?!" asked Lincoln in amazement. "I'm Bessie Higgenbottom, also known as The Mighty B! and this is my friend, Penny" "Nice to meet you both, Bessie and Penny" said Lincoln. "Hiya!" said another voice from beside him. "What's your name?" asked Lincoln. "I'm Timmy Turner. I'm gonna let you in on a little secret" Timmy started to whisper in Lincoln's Ear. "I've got fairy godparents". "Hello Timmy, now who's this?" asked Cosmo, one of Timmy's fairy godparents. "Hi, I'm Lincoln" He Answered. "Cosmo, you know we're not supposed to appear on the school bus, where people can find out about us" said Wanda. "Wanda, meet Timmy's new friend, Lincoln" said Cosmo. "Hello Lincoln, nice to meet you" greeted Wanda. Cosmo and Wanda then proceeded to turn into bus seats. Lincoln then started talking to Bessie again. "Hey Bessie, why are you called The Mighty B?" Lincoln asked. "You see Lincoln, Me and my friend Penny are part of The Honeybees, a scout group. I'm gonna collect every honeybee badge in existence. I believe I will become a great superhero someday!" announced Bessie. "Now Bessie, who is this?" asked a young girl, looking very grumpy. "Portia, this is my new friend, Lincoln!" The Bus then stopped at Greenburg school. The Bell rang. Everybody went to their classes. Since Lincoln was a new student, he was given a card with his class name on it. Lincoln then proceeded to walk into the school.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. GreenburgSchool

Lincoln saw the school hallways full of long lines of lockers. He then proceeded to walk into room 23 because it said that on the card. Lincoln entered room 23 and sat down at a desk. Lincoln realised that he was sitting down between Bessie and Timmy. A tall man with glasses and black hair entered the room. "Good morning class, my name is Mr Crocker, and now we will take attendance. Timmy?" "Here" Timmy answered. "Bessie?" "Here Mr Crocker" Bessie answered. About 2 minutes later, attendance was over. "Alright class, we are going to do math, and just before we start, FAIRY GODPARENTS EXIST! Okay?!?!" Mr Crocker exclaimed. Nobody believed him. While Mr Crocker was teaching math, Cosmo and Wanda appeared and turned into pencils. "Wanda? When will Denzel Crocker stop claiming we exist?" asked Cosmo. "I don't know, but I'm just trying to figure out how exactly Crocker is obsessed with fairies, which I never seem to succeed at." Cosmo and Wanda the. Proceeded to disappear. About an hour and 10 minutes later, two lessons had passed, and it was time for recess. Lincoln, Bessie and Timmy, along with all the other kids in the school, ran through the hallways and outside. While going outside, Timmy was distracted by his crush, Trixie Tang. Lincoln and Bessie were lying down on the grass, until they were approached by these two young looking teenage girls. "Hi Lincoln" the voice of one of the girls said. "I'm Carly. I host a popular web show called iCarly. Your sister Leni is a huge fan of our show. She told me all about you. And by the way, this is my best friend and co-host, Sam". "You two are pretty cool!" said Lincoln. "I'm back!" announced Timmy. "Lincoln, meet one of the most popular kids at school, Trixie" Timmy said. "Hey Bessie, and uhhh…. New Boy!" "My Name's Lincoln. Nice to meet you Trixie!" said Lincoln. "Hey Bessie, where do you live? I wanna come over to your place sometime" asked Lincoln. "Oh, My Family lives in the apartment above my Mom's café" answered Bessie. The Bell rang. Everybody proceeded to go inside.


	4. GreenburgSchool:Part2

Bessie, Timmy, Lincoln and everybody else went into room 23. Mr Crocker was going to start a phys ed lesson. Cosmo and Wanda turned into tennis rackets. "Oh Boy! I love it when Timmy has phys ed! I like it because it's so funny how everybody is struggling to keep fit!! Hehehe!" said Cosmo. "Cosmo! People might hear us! We don't want to fat shame anybody do we? I don't really think there's any fat kids in this class anyway!" said Wanda. Everybody proceeded to walk outside. Meanwhile, next door was a drain that lead down into an underwater town called Bikini Bottom, where SpongeBob was making krabby patties at The Krusty Krab. Squidward found SpongeBob's constant singing a nuisance. "Would you please stop doing that?!?!" asked Squidward, looking very irritated. "Load on the krabby patties!" asked Mr Krabs. "Alright Mr Krabs!" replied SpongeBob. Mr Krabs then went into his money vault. Meanwhile, back on dry land, Lincoln and his new classmates were playing basketball. By the end of the game, The other team won. The winning team was leaded by Francis, the biggest bully in the whole school. Lincoln and his class went inside to do English class. Cosmo and Wanda turned back into pencils one they got back to the classroom. "That was fun!" said Cosmo, happily. "Ugh! Denzel Crocker, being boring and evil as always!" said Wanda, looking very bored.

After English, the class went to lunch. Before going to lunch however, Lincoln wanted to find a locker for himself. He decided his locker was going to be in between Bessie and Timmy's lockers. "It's Cool you're in my class now, Lincoln" said Bessie. "Just reminding you. Make sure you avoid Zim, because he wants to invade the earth!" warned Bessie. Once the friends got their food and sat down, Lincoln took some time to talk to Portia, the girl sitting behind Bessie on the bus. "So Portia, are you part of the honeybees as well?" asked Lincoln. "Yes I am!" replied Portia. "Bessie is a huge nuisance to me. 'Messie' should probably just quit the honeybees, and if she does, I'll throw a spa party!" said Portia.

Bessie came to the lunch table with her lunch. Then, a boy with black hair came in. Everybody in the cafeteria gasped. It was Dib, Zim's rival. Dib didn't sit at Lincoln and Bessie's lunch table though. After they were finished eating. Timmy, Bessie and Lincoln went to their lockers. Unfortunately, their lockers were next to Zim's locker. "Hello there, my fellow human enemies!" said Zim, in an evil sounding voice. "Uhh, hello?!?!" Timmy and Bessie said in unison. "I'm gonna rule the world!" announced Zim. Then, two teenage boys came over. "Who are you?" asked Lincoln. Then, as soon as they were about to begin a conversation, Lynn Loud Jr came running through the hallways. "Must.. have.. Sports… Rush… Football… Is… Good…" shouted Lynn Jr. Then, Carly and Sam came in. "They're Drake Parker and Josh Nicholls. Supposedly, Drake's sister and Josh's stepsister Megan looks just like me" explained Carly. "Yeah! Drake and I are good friends" said Sam. "Hiya guys!" said another teenage boy. "Hi!" Lincoln greeted. "Hiya new kid. My name's Freddie Benson. I'm The Technical Producer of iCarly" said Freddie. "Nice to meet you Freddie. My Name's Lincoln." Greeted Lincoln.

The Bell Rang. Everybody else then went back to their respective classes.


	5. GreenburgSchool:Part3

Mr Crocker was going to start a drama lesson by teaching the class about poets and poetry. It was then Lincoln realised that Zim, who he had seen at the lockers, was in their class. "AAAHH!" Lincoln cried out loud. "The alien's in the class!" shouted Lincoln. Mr Crocker hung a sign above Zim, with the intention to humiliate him. Various other signs designed to humiliate hung above lots of other students' heads. "Alright class. Today we are going to learn about poetry and poets" said Mr Crocker. "And I know I have humiliated you all throughout your time at this school, but I'm gonna stop my evil ways this once and share a love of poetry for all. 'I'm starting to develop a disliking for this teacher' thought Lincoln. 'He's evil. He likes to humiliate kids'. The lesson, as well as a history lesson went on, and then, the bell went. "Alright class. Tonight's homework is to write a review on one of the poems we have learned about today" explained Mr Crocker. "Hey Lincoln, would you like to come over to my apartment tomorrow? My address is 12 Pine Street, Greenburg, California. I have a dog called Happy, and a younger brother called Ben" asked Bessie. "Sure! But if you ever wanna come over to my place, you've gotta be careful, because I've got 10 sisters!" replied Lincoln. Bessie gasped. The students ran out of the school building and got onto the bus. Lincoln decided to sit beside Penny. "Hey Penny! Haven't gotten to talk to you today" said Lincoln. "So Penny? Do you and Bessie get along?" Lincoln asked. "Yes we do, but I also get along with Portia, who absolutely hates Bessie" replied Penny. Zim's robot, GIR, had lost his dog suit and revealed his robot identity to all the kids on the bus. "Doom. Doom Doom Doom Doom" GiR sang repeatedly. "Who on eart is that?" asked Lincoln. "That's GIR, Zim's robot. He's come out of his dog suit a few times. Before then, we thought he was a real dog" replied Penny. "GET OVER HERE" Zim shouted out loud, which distracted the driver and nearly caused the bus to crash. Lincoln was later dropped off at the bus stop. Lincoln then walked to his new house in Greenburg. He went inside. He told his family about his day. Meanwhile, Lisa was in her room practising her science rap. Lincoln went up to her room and helped her record the music video for the science rap. Afterwards, Lincoln went downstairs to tell his mom about his first day at his new school, and asked her if he could go to Bessie's apartment the next day after school. "Oh yes, Me and Bessie's Mom are friends on Facebook anyway". The next day, Lincoln got up, had breakfast and got onto the bus once again.


	6. AnotherTypicalDay

Lincoln then sat beside Bessie. "What did your mom say?" asked Bessie. "She said yes! I'm so looking forward to this!" replied Lincoln. "Maybe you could come with me to Smoothie!, which is a smoothie bar near my apartment" said Bessie, looking very forward to her new friend coming over. "My Brother Ben works there!" said a blonde-haired girl. "I'm Addie by the way, nice to meet you new kid" she said. "Nice to meet you Addie!" said Lincoln. "Me and Addie are on the same basketball team" said Bessie. "Cool!" replied Lincoln. Addie then started singing some random song she wrote herself. The Bus eventually stopped at the school. Lincoln went inside and went to his locker. Timmy Turner than made a wish to Cosmo and Wanda. "I wish I did my homework!" wished Timmy. His wish was granted. "Timmy?!?! You didn't do your homework?!?!" asked Lincoln. "Yes! Cosmo and Wanda, I wish I had a super brain!" wished Timmy. His brain came to life. "This is a job for, SUPER BRAIN!" His brain said. Timmy fell down and started drooling all over the floor. Timmy stuck a picture of his favourite show "ARGHHH!" onto the inside of his locker. Drake Parker and Josh Nicholls came along. "Hi Lincoln!" greeted Drake. "Hi Drake! Hi Josh!" greeted Lincoln. "So, what's your teacher called?" asked Lincoln. "You see Lincoln, in the middle school part of this school, you have different teachers for different subjects, instead of just the one teacher" Josh explained. "Cool!" answered Lincoln. Super Brain came back and went back into Timmy's skull. Timmy then made another wish. "I wish my brain wasn't a super brain anymore!" wished Lincoln. His wish was granted. "Lincoln, meet my brother Ben" said Bessie to Lincoln. "Hi!" said Ben. The Bell rang. Lincoln went into room 23. "Fairies!" shouted Mr Crocker as he entered the room. "Anyways class. I hope you did your poetry homework last night, so take them out please" said Mr Crocker. Everybody took out their history homework. GIR came in, with his dog suit on. "GIR, You're Late! Fairies!" yelled Mr Crocker.


End file.
